Forgotten Birthday
by chasincloudz
Summary: 12. 8. 2015; Riley's fourteenth birthday. Except, everyone seems to have forgotten. Including her. (One-shot)


December eighth, two-thousand and one, six in the morning. That was the day and time a ball of sunshine named Riley Matthews was born to Topanga and Cory Matthews, her Uncle Shawn the first person after them to hold her. Fourteen years later, here she is, completely lost to the day and its significance. She's been so zonked out, so tired, she's completely blurred all the days; it's her birthday, and she hasn't realized. Dad made his extraordinary pancakes, with chocolate chips and other types (for variety), and she thought nothing of it. She chowed down on one of each until she was so full she had to stay seated for ten minutes, and after she could walk again, her parents left to run errands, while Auggie went to Ava's to play.

Riley went to her room to to write in her diary, scribbling doodles in the margins and writing in purple ink smelling of grapes. It was quiet, peaceful. She rarely had the house to herself, and it was nice. She didn't hear from her friends until about two, when she received a text from Peaches. It read: meet your mom's later? And Riley thought nothing of it as she typed: sure. She was still kind of on weird terms with Maya after Texas and their time apart during their project, but she'd realized how much she'd miss her if she was gone. Seeing her with Lucas was way better than not having her at all.

The next text that chimed was from Prince (she really needed to change that): hope you don't have plans I'm going to take you out. :) Her heart skips, until she thinks of Maya, and how she already made plans with her. But she never said later when so...'I'd like that.' She closes her diary and begins practicing her dance moves she'd learned that week, putting on Pandora from her phone. It's a good ten minutes before she hears her phone once again, and this time, Farkle has sent a message.

What're you up to?

Practicing my dance moves.

You're as graceful as a swan, that shouldn't take long; when you're done, let me know.

OK, will do. :D

She showers and looks at the words blurred on her skin in pretty colors like purple and green, scrubbing away at them with soap. They've been there for two days now, and she hopes no one has seen them; that'd be weird to them. But then again, she is a wide-eyed weirdo, right?

When she's out and brushing her hair, she sees her phone blinking. She sure is popular today. Her pruny hands lift her phone from her dresser, and once she unlocks it she sees numerous texts from Zay.

Where are you?

You need to come over ASAP!

TOPANGA'S NOW!

Riley pulls on a fuzzy white sweater and slips on her boots, running as fast as she can to the little cafe, hand clutching her phone. She sees her Uncle Shawn at the door and pants, "What's the matter, is everyone okay?!" It's not on fire, nothing appears wrong...Maybe someone went to the hospital and he's in shock. His expression is unreadable, and she takes his arms, shaking him. "UNCLE SHAWN?!"

"You need to see this," is all he says, before opening the door and leading her in. It's dark, and she wonders why she hadn't noticed at first; probably because she was too pumped up from adrenaline and searching her uncle's face in concern. Riley hates the dark and is about to cry out, until she sees a flicker. Then another. Two flickers of light, and she looks behind her, only to see the door is shut.

She's near tears from the anxiety and panic, until she sees Maya come towards her with a...glowing balloon? More and more appear in the darkness, each illuminating the face of someone important to her; her friends, Auggie, all her uncles, her parents. She's confused until there's suddenly light, and she can see streamers and a huge banner done by Maya that says: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PUMPKIN. There's a sun on one side, a pumpkin on the other, and the words are in rainbow letters.

The door is open again, along with the curtains, black construction paper removed from the windows. There's light and the fourteen-year-old blinks, taking in everything. There's an ice cream cake on the counter, mocha-chip, and in purple icing it has her name. There's a stack of presents in the corner, and she looks around at everyone. "Surprise, Riley," everyone says in unison, smiling at her. Zay blows a party horn, the colorful streamers going out when the sound is heard.

They all wait to see her reaction, and her brown doe eyes fill with tears. Farkle sees and immediately is at her side, "No no, don't cry, we didn't forget! We had to make you think that so you'd be surprised, Maya told me to keep it a secret!" He looks at the blonde, who is frowning.

"You didn't really think we forgot? You know we love you too much to do that." She goes to her side, taking her hand, and Riley shakes her head, the tears falling from the action.

She feels so silly right now, but she laughs through her tears, "I did! I didn't realize what today was, and it's my own birthday!" The tears come faster and she's laughing so hard she can't breathe. "I forgot my birthday, how about that?"

Maya smiles, and chuckles, "Sometimes you're a bigger goofball than usual, you're lucky we love that about you." She has Riley bend her head so she can kiss her hair, and everyone else smiles, Lucas handing her a tissue for her tears.

"Thank you, all of you, for being in my world." She can't imagine life without any of them. All the people she love are here, just for her, and that makes her forget all about the words fading on her body, how tired she's been feeling, and the stupid drama; those are tomorrow problems, but today-right now-she's going to enjoy the rest of her birthday without worry.


End file.
